The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Echinacea, botanically known as Echinacea purpurea (L) Moench, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Kiechotpi.’ The new cultivar originated from a cross conducted in September 2003 in Venhuizen, The Netherlands, between the female parent, an unnamed seedling (unpatented), and the male parent, ‘White Swan’ (unpatented).
The new cultivar was first propagated in the summer of 2006 in Steenbergen, The Netherlands, and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by in-vitro propagation and cuttings, over a three-year period. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.